Assassination Attempt
by Koala
Summary: Rufus and Reno endure an assassination attempt.


Brief oneshot. Do enjoy. C&C appreciated.

* * *

"I thought it went against your policy, fucking the employees." Reno lit a cigarette and took a drag. Smoke curled up in wisps when he breathed out. "Thought we weren't good enough."

Rufus rubbed his face. "I'm not going to fuck you, Reno." The statement was softly whispered. They lay in the same bed, both fully dressed, even though Rufus was wearing his white silk pajamas while Reno was in uniform. "I'd like to remind you that you're in my bed, getting ashes on my very expensive sheets for only one reason." There was a pause. "And when it's over, you'll get out."

"Tseng says you're tight."

Reno turned and watched Rufus' ears glow red with anger. "He did not." There was silence. "I didn't fuck Tseng."

"I never said you did. I implied that Tseng fucked you." Reno let out another deep breath. He turned to look at Rufus. "I'll admit though, baby. This is a cozy situation, don't you think?"

"You're drunk." Rufus accused, inching back from Reno. "That's the only thing I can think of that would make you so insipidly moronic."

"Oh, what's this?" Reno cupped a hand to his ear, then took another drag. "I didn't hear you denying it, did I? So was Tseng good? Hot? Thick? Juicy, perhaps?"

"You're disgusting." Rufus turned. "I wish that Rude would hurry up. That's one less minute with you in my bed."

Reno put out his cigarette in the ashtray next to Rufus' bed. He then turned back to look at Rufus and said, "Your bed is too big for one person alone. Do you have orgies in here? Routinely fuck your secretary?"

"I don't sleep with the help." Rufus stated. "Will you shut up?"

"Oh, sorry. Socialites, then? Some pretty blonde thing, her red dress up above her waist, crying out, 'Oh, Mr. Vice-president, oh, oh!'" Reno grinned at the horror on Rufus' face. "What? Tell me you don't make them scream that. Or maybe, 'Oh, Rufus, you're such a man, what, inheriting your daddy's company!'"

Rufus hissed, "My father will hear you, you perverted asshole." He went back to glowering on the corner of the bed.

"Right, with his super-hearing, all the way from the other side of the mansion. Maybe he's fucking Tseng too. Wow. Tseng just gets around." Reno mused, leaning his head near Rufus. He placed one slender, long-fingered hand near Rufus' face, flicking back a golden strand of hair. "Isn't that right?"

Rufus spun and pinned Reno on his back. Reno laughed. "Oh, fun. We gonna play?" The tone of his voice was slightly dangerous, almost issuing a challenge.

A letter-opener slipped into Rufus' hand, and Reno swore, then struggled. "Like shit I'm going to let you kill me." He stated, remarkably calm. He was saving his energy for the struggle.

"Let me tell you something." Rufus stated, equally calm. He was stronger than he looked and with the waterbed moving around like it did, it was hard for Reno to break away. "My father has your loyalty through money."

Reno felt a slight tinge of panic, but he suppressed it. "Yeah, so?"

"I don't believe that's enough." Rufus held Reno's throat with his left hand and pressed the letter opener to Reno's right cheek, dragging it up near the eye. "Now hold still, otherwise I might damage one of those pretty blue things."

Reno held very still. He wasn't angry at the brat, more curious at what was about to unfold. He had to admit, Rufus had some nerve.

Rufus carved out a section of Reno's cheek and then moved to the other one. "I believe that respect is key. Respect for what one can do. What one is capable of." Rufus moved his hand to the other cheek, carving out an identical bit of flesh. "And fear, too." He said. He leaned back at Reno and smiled slightly. "Very nice."

"I could kill you." Reno said softly, his voice tight.

"Yes. You could. But you won't." Rufus shifted his weight off the other man and leaned over to where his dinner tray was still sitting. He took the salt from the tray and wiped it over the wounds. The burning was acute and immediate. "And why is that?"

Reno looked up at him and grinned. "You're a shrewd motherfucker, Mr. President."

"I'm not President." Rufus replied, amusement laced in his voice.

"Yeah. Yet." Reno laughed. "But don't worry. You will be."

"And you? Where will you be?" Rufus asked, putting the salt back and wiping his hands on a napkin.

"With you, of course." Reno grinned and leaned back on the headboard, letting the blood and salt drip away from his face like tears.


End file.
